The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, and Koopas take Mario, Peach and Waluigi!
by willfrieden
Summary: In this story, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, and The Koopas take revenge and kidnap Mario, Peach and Waluigi after Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek are imprisoned. What will happen? (Mario x Peach) (Luigi x Daisy) (Waluigi x Rosalina), (Toad x Toadette) and (Wario x Mona)
1. Chapter 1

After the recent events, Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were trapped in cages. Little did Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach realize though was that The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the several Koopas were angry.

They were so angry in fact, that they were going to kidnap Mario, Waluigi and Peach. "We are going to kidnap Mario, Waluigi and Peach, those fools think that they are done but little do they realize, we will get our revenge" Said The Giant Goomba. "I agree" Said Wiggler.

"They will pay for everything" Said The Koopas. "I agree" Said The Giant Goomba. Now back to Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach as they were enjoying themselves.

"It's sure great that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek are trapped" Said Toad. "I agree" Said Toadette. "I'm glad we got rid of them" Said Mario. "Same here" Said Luigi.

Little did they realize that The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas were going to snoop around at night to kidnap Mario, Waluigi and Peach. In the meantime, Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach were now eating lunch.

"What's for lunch"? Asked Wario. "Well, I've got hotdogs if anyone wants them" suggested Mario. "Sure, why not" Said Daisy. So, Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach ate hotdogs for lunch.

"These are good" Said Ember. "Thanks" Said Mario. "You're welcome" Said Ember. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying he is really enjoying the hotdogs. "Same here" Said Waluigi.

After they ate lunch, Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach decided to go inside Mario's house and play Uno. "Let's play some Uno" Said Toadette. "Right" Said Peach.

So, Toadette, Yoshi, Luigi, Rosalina, Mario, Mona, Wario, Waluigi, Toad, Daisy, Ember and Peach had fun playing Uno. Mario ended up winning Uno. "Good job bro" Said Luigi. "Thanks" Said Mario. "It's getting late, so we should probably head to sleep soon" suggested Waluigi.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying right. "I had fun playing Uno today" Said Mona. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying he did too. "Same here, I'm glad we were able to relax" Said Ember. "Yeah, anyways night" Said Daisy. "Night" Said Everyone.

Time to make our move, thought the Giant Goomba. Then, The Giant Goomba, The Koopas and Wiggler took Mario, Waluigi and Peach just like they said and gagged them. "Mmm" They all tried to say but their voices were miffed due to the gag.

"Nice try idiots, they are asleep" Said The Giant Goomba. "Yeah, you might as well stop struggling" Said Wiggler. "Let's go" Said The Koopas. They then left. The next day …. "Where's Mario. Waluigi and Peach"? Asked Toadette.

"Did they get kidnapped"? Asked Toad. "I have no idea" Said Mona. "Me neither" Said Ember. "Well, that's great, of course some idiots that are helping Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek probably did it" Said Daisy.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying yeah, probably the idiot Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. "Of course" Said Luigi. "Well, let's go track them down" Suggested Rosalina. "Right" Said Ember.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember went to go track down where Mario, Waluigi and Peach were. "I'm so sick of these villains always kidnapping us and trying to take over the world" Said Luigi. "Yeah, I know, but what can we do about them"? Asked Toad.

"I guess not much" Said Toadette. "Well, we will rescue Mario, Waluigi and Peach" Said Rosalina. "I agree and whoever kidnapped them will pay" Said Wario. "Yeah" Said Mona. "Anyways, let's go and find where Waluigi, Mario and Peach might have been taken" Said Ember.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying right. So, Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then go search for Mario, Waluigi and Peach. Meanwhile … "Let us go" Said Mario angrily. "Yeah" Said Peach angrily. "Nah, we are good" Said The Giant Goomba.

"I agree" Said Wiggler. "We are so sick of you trying to take over the world" Said Waluigi. "I know" Said Peach. "Nobody cares, you will pay for imprisoning Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, and we will find a way to get them free" Said The Giant Goomba.

"Yeah right, our other 9 friends will stop you" Said Mario. "Sure they will, we will make sure they won't by taking you as far away as possible" Said Wiggler. "I agree" Said The Koopas. "Let us out" Said Peach angrily. "Nah" Said The Koopas.

Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continued on. "I wonder where we should search" Said Toadette. "How about we go through that cave over there" Suggested Wario. "I suppose we could try there" Said Rosalina. "True" Said Daisy.

"Well, let's do it then" Said Ember. Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then went in the cave. "Great, a lot of bat enemies are in here" Said Luigi. "Well, we better be careful while we walk in here, since it's dark" Said Toad. "True" Said Luigi.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying now there are two paths in the cave. "Great, there are two paths in the cave" Said Mona. "Well, we have to try one of them, and hope for the best I guess" Said Toad. "True" Said Toadette. "Which one should we choose"? Asked Wario.

"This will be a tough decision" Said Ember. "How about we try the left one first"? Asked Toadette. "Sure" Said Daisy. Will the left path be the right decision or not for Toadette, Luigi, Yoshi, Rosalina, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Last time, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember had two paths to go. They then decide to try the left path. "Alright, let's try the left path and hope for the best" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Toad.

So, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember tried the left path. However, the left path ended up being wrong. "Drat, the left path was wrong" Said Daisy. "I know, now we have to retrace our steps" Said Rosalina. "Yeah, this sucks" Said Toadette.

"Well, let's go and do it" Said Ember. "Right" Said Mona. So, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember retraced their steps in the cave. Meanwhile …. "This is fun, but eventually, we should try and rescue Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Said Wiggler.

"I agree" Said The Giant Goomba. "Yeah right, you won't rescue Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, they are trapped, so ha ha" Laughed Mario. "I agree, there's no way you idiots can free them" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, you might as well give up" Said Peach.

"Nah, we are not giving up, we will take over this world" said all of the Koopas. "You will never take over this world" Said Mario. "You think we are bluffing"? Asked The Giant Goomba.

"You won't be able to take over this world, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember will stop you" Said Waluigi. "Yeah" Said Peach. "Ooh, we are so scared" Said Wiggler, sarcastically. "You better be" Said Mario. "I agree" Said Peach.

"We aren't scared, you three better be" Said all of the Koopas. "We aren't scared of you and neither are Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember" Said Mario. "I agree" Said Peach. "Same here" Said Waluigi. "Blah, blah, blah" Said Wiggler.

"I agree" Said The Giant Goomba. Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they finally retraced their steps in the cave. "Alright, we are back where we started" Said Rosalina. "I agree, now we can go to the right" Said Daisy. "Let's do it" Said Mona.

"It seems like the left path is always wrong for some reason" Said Wario. "True" Said Toad. "Well, whatever, we are going on the right path now" Said Luigi. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. So, Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember went on the right path.

They then continued on. Suddenly however, Toadette screamed and went missing. "TOADETTE" everyone yelled. "Toadette is missing" Said Luigi. "What could have happened"? Asked Ember. "I have no idea, but I must find my girlfriend" Said Toad. "We will help you search for her" Said Mona.

"Yoshi, Yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "Let's do it then" Said Toad. "Right" Said Daisy. Meanwhile with Toadette … "Let me go" Said Toadette. "Make me" Said The Boo who kidnapped her. "My friends will find me, and stop you" Said Toadette, getting annoyed.

"Sure they will, they have no idea where I took you" Said The Boo who kidnapped her. "Eventually, you will be stopped" Said Toadette. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said The Boo.

Now back to Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continue to search for Toadette. "Toadette" yelled Toad. "Toadette, yell if you can hear us" Said Wario. "Whoever kidnapped her is going to pay" Said Toad. "I agree" Said Daisy. "Same here" Said Mona.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. What will happen and will Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember be able to find Toadette? Find out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Last time, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember were searching for Toadette who got kidnapped by a Boo. They did not know a Boo kidnapped her though. "I wonder where Toadette is" Said Toad. "I know" Said Wario.

"Whoever kidnapped her is going to pay when we find them" Said Toad angrily. "I agree" Said Daisy. "What can we do"? Asked Luigi. "Well, we heard her scream earlier, maybe we can determine where she is based on which direction she screamed" Said Ember. "Maybe" said Mona.

"Well, let's try it then, it's better to try than not to" Said Toad. "That's a good point" Said Rosalina. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. So, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember decided to head in the direction they heard Toadette screaming.

Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember continued on. They then heard yelling. "What was that"? Asked Luigi. "Let's go find out" Said Daisy. "Right, it could be Toadette" Said Toad.

So, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember went in the direction of yelling and found the Boo. "Let Toadette go" Said Toad angrily. "Great, you fools found me" Said Boo. "Let Toadette go, right now" Said Toad. "Make me" Said Boo.

"You better do it" Said Ember. "Or else what"? Asked Boo. "Or else, we will get rid of you" Said Toad. "Try me" Said Boo. "We will" Said Mona. , Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then fought against the Boo.

In the end, despite the Boo's best effort, he ended up losing. "GRRRRRRRR" Said The Boo angrily. "Ha ha, we won" Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "You think you have the last laugh, but you don't know what's going to happen" Laughed The Boo evilly.

"What do you mean"? Asked Wario. "Bowser, Bowser Jr. And Kamek will be freed by the Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the Koopas" Said The Boo, laughing. "No they won't, they are locked in fire proof, strength proof and magic proof cages" Said Ember.

"So what, they will figure out a way to get them free and when they do, oh, you just wait" Said The Boo. "We aren't scared, we already stopped them before, and we will beat them again" Said Ember. "I agree" Said Daisy. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said The Boo.

Then, The Boo left. "Man, the Boo is so annoying" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Toad. "Thankfully, at least we rescued Toadette" Said Rosalina. "I agree" Said Mona. "Thanks for rescuing me" Said Toadette. "Anytime, girlfriend" Said Toad. Toad and Toadette then held hands.

Meanwhile …. "Let us out of here, right now" Said Mario angrily. "Did you hear something"? Asked The Giant Goomba. "Nope, I don't think so" Said Wiggler. "Be quiet" Said Peach. "Make us" Said The Koopas. "We will get out of here, and destroy you punks" Said Waluigi.

"Sure you will" Laughed all of them. "What do you plan on doing"? Asked Mario. "Freeing Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek, and taking over the world" Said Wiggler. "You won't do that" Said Peach. "I think we will" Laughed The Giant Goomba. "You won't get away with this" Said Waluigi.

"Oh wait, we already are" Said The Koopas. Now back to Toadette, Luigi, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continued to search for an exit from the cave. "That stupid Boo got us lost" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Toad.

"I know right, he just had to kidnap me while we couldn't see" Said Toadette. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "Hopefully we find the way out, soon" Said Rosalina. "Yeah, hopefully" Said Mona. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi agreeing.

Then, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember found light. "We finally made it guys" Said Ember. "Yea" Said Mona. Little did they realize though was that they still weren't even close to where Mario, Waluigi and Peach are being held.

"At least we are out of the cave" Said Daisy. "I know, I'm glad we got out of there" Said Rosalina. "Same here, at least now we can continue on to find Mario, Peach and Waluigi" Said Luigi. "True" Said Daisy. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi seeing something. "What do you see, Yoshi"? Asked Wario.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying he sees an enemy approaching. "Great" Said Toadette. "I know, right" Said Daisy. It was none other than Lakitu. "I told you, I'd be back" Said Lakitu. "What do you want"? Asked Rosalina, annoyed. "To destroy all of you" Said Lakitu.

"Fat chance of that happening" Said Luigi. "We will see about that" Said Lakitu. Who will win? Find out in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Last time, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember were fighting against Lakitu, who decided to show up to be annoying. "Leave us alone, Lakitu" Said Rosalina, annoyed. "Why don't you make me"? Asked Lakitu.

"Just leave, you're getting in our way" Said Wario. "I know, right" Said Luigi. "Nobody cares" Said Lakitu. "There's nine of us, do you really want to try and take us on, Lakitu"? Asked Toadette. "I can take you on, easily" Said Lakitu. "Then I guess, we have no choice but to beat you just like always" Said Toad.

"Bring it" Said Lakitu. Then, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all fought against Lakitu. In the end, Lakitu ended up losing. "I lost" Said Lakitu, annoyed. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying to leave. "I agree with Yoshi" Said Daisy.

"You fools think you can win but you won't'" Laughed Lakitu. "Whatever The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas are planning, we will stop them" Said Ember. "Yeah right" Said Lakitu. "Leave already, seriously" Said Mona, losing her patience. Lakitu then left. "Finally" Said Daisy.

"I know, that was so annoying" said Luigi. "Well, whatever, we need to go find where The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas took Mario, Waluigi and Peach" Said Rosalina. "Right" Said Toadette. Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then continued on.

Meanwhile …. "This is sure fun that our plan is going along perfectly, soon, this machine will be ready to destroy those cages and rescue Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Laughed The Giant Goomba. "Let us out of here, now" Said Mario angrily. "Yeah" Said Peach.

"Nah, we are good" Said Wiggler. "You'll regret this" Said Waluigi. "Nah, we won't regret anything at all" Said The Koopas. "I can't wait to take over the world" Laughed The Giant Goomba. "I can't wait either" Said Wiggler. "You won't take over the world" Said Mario.

"We will and you can't do a thing about it" Laughed The Koopas. "GRRRRR" Said Waluigi angrily. "I know" Said Peach. "Ha ha ha" Laughed The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. Now back to Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember.

"I hope we are heading in the right direction" Said Toad. "I know" Said Luigi. Then, Yoshi spotted something. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi. "What do you see Yoshi"? Asked Mona. "It appears there are footprints that looks like The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas" Said Rosalina.

"That means we are going in the right direction" Said Wario. "Yeah, but you can barely see these footprints" Said Rosalina. "Meaning what"? Asked Ember. "It means they were here, but not recently" Said Rosalina. "Well, at least we know we are heading in the right direction" Said Toad.

"I agree, so let's keep going" Said Daisy. "Agreed" said Toadette. So, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember continued on. Meanwhile …. "So, how is The Giant Goomba, Koopas and Wiggler coming along with the machine"? Asked Kamek.

"The machine is going well and they texted me saying that they are almost ready" Laughed Bowser. "Good thing those fools forgot to take our cellphones" Laughed Bowser Jr. " I know, once we get out of here, it's payback time" Said Kamek. ""I agree" Said Bowser. "Me too" Said Bowser Jr.

Now back to Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continued searching for The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. Suddenly however, Yoshi was feeling tired. "It looks like Yoshi is tired, we should probably stop for the night" Said Toad.

"Right" Said Ember. So, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember decided to stop for the night. "I really miss Waluigi" Said Rosalina. "Yeah, and I miss my brother" Said Luigi. "I miss Peach as well" Said Daisy. "We will find them, don't worry about a thing" Said Ember.

"Agreed, their plans will fall apart just like last time" replied Wario. "True, it just sucks that we haven't seen them in a while" Said Rosalina. "That's true, but we will find them" Said Toadette. "I can't wait to find them and stop them, I'm so sick of these villains" Said Toad.

"All of us are, trust me" Said Mona. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "Well, let's eat dinner and then get ready for searching tomorrow" Said Luigi. "Agreed, I am pretty hungry" Said Daisy. "Same here" Said Wario.

So, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then eat dinner which was hot dogs. After that, they brushed teeth with a mirror and went to sleep. The next morning … "Alright guys, it's time to continue on" Said Ember. "Right" Said Mona.

"Let's do this" Said Wario. "Yeah" Said Ember. Suddenly however ... "I don't think so" Came a voice. "Who was that"? Asked Luigi. "I have no idea" Said Daisy. The voice was none other than Hammer Bro. "Great, there's a Hammer Bro" Said Luigi, annoyed.

"Not just one of us" Said the leader Hammer Bro. Two more Hammer Bros then came. "Great" Said Toad. "I know" Said Rosalina. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying to leave us alone. "Make us" Said The leader Hammer Bro. "Yeah" Said one of the other Hammer Bros.

"Then I guess, we have to beat all three of you" Said Toadette. "Agreed" Said Mona. "Bring it" Said the Leader Hammer Bro. What will happen and will, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember be able to beat the Hammer Bros? Find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

In the previous chapter, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember were fighting against three Hammer bros. "Leave us alone, Hammer Bros" Said Luigi angrily. "Make us" Said all three of the Hammer Bros. "We are trying to rescue Mario, Peach and Waluigi" Said Toad.

"Do we look like we care"? Asked The Leader Hammer Bro. "Just get out of our way" Said Rosalina. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "Make us" Said one of the Hammer Bros. "Yeah" Said The Leader Hammer Bro. "You can't beat all of us, considering there's nine of us" stated Wario.

"Who cares, we will still hamper your progress" Said One of the Hammer Bros. "Whatever, I guess you three just want to lose" Said Mona. "True" Said Daisy. "We won't lose" Said one of the other Hammer Bros. "Bring it" Said Toadette.

Meanwhile …. "Let's go free Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek" Said The Giant Goomba. "Agreed" Said Wiggler. "You won't get away with this" Said Mario. "Yeah, I agree" Said Peach. "Oh wait, we already are" Said The Koopas.

The Giant Goomba, The Koopas and Wiggler then leave to rescue Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek with their machine. However, little do they realize was that while they would be gone, the heroes would rescue Mario, Peach and Waluigi.

Now back to Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continue to fight against the Hammer Bros. One of the Hammer Bros were then defeated. "Ha, one of your pathetic helpers are defeated" Said Toad. "So what, we will still win" Said The Leader Hammer Bro.

"We will see about that" Said Daisy. "Right" Said Ember. So, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember continued fighting against the Hammer Bros. Toad, Luigi and Mona were then thrown in cages. "Ha, I got those three thrown in cages" Laughed the Leader Hammer Bro.

"So what, we still have six people left while you only have two" Said Wario. "Oh blah, blah, blah" Said the Leader Hammer Bro. "Yeah, pathetic idiots" Said the other Hammer Bro that was still free. "Just give up" Said Toadette. "Make us" Said the defeated Hammer Bro who was watching.

Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Wario, Daisy and Ember then continued fighting against the two Hammer Bros while Luigi, Mona and Toad were watching from their cages. "Stupid Hammer Bros" Said Toad. "I know, right" Said Mona. The fight then continued.

In the end, despite the Hammer Bros' best effort, they lost. "Great, we lost" Said The Leader Hammer Bro. "I know" Said the other two Hammer Bros. "Now leave" Said Wario. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "This isn't over" Said the Leader Hammer Bro who leaves.

"You'll regret this" Said the Other two who follow after the leader Hammer Bro. Toad, Mona and Luigi were then freed. "Finally, they are gone" Said Toad. "Agreed, those Hammer Bros were sure annoying" Said Toadette. "Yeah, I know" Said Ember. "Well, now let's keep going" Said Daisy.

"Agreed" Said Ember. So, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then continued to search for Mario, Waluigi and Peach. Meanwhile with them … "I really hate The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas so much" Said Mario. "Yeah, I know" Said Waluigi.

"I can't believe we can't get out of here" Said Peach. "Yeah, I know" Said Mario. "I'm sure the others will find us soon" Said Waluigi. "Hopefully" Said Mario. "Agreed" Said Peach. Now back to Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they continued on.

Then then finally run into Peach, Mario and Waluigi. "Peach, Mario and Waluigi" They all shouted. "Hey, it's everyone else" Said Peach. "Yes, they finally found us" Said Waluigi. "I know" Said Mario. "I missed you bro" Said Luigi. "Me too" Said Mario. "I'm glad we found you" Said Toad.

"Agreed" Said Rosalina who then hugs Waluigi. "We need to get out of here, fast" Said Wario. "Agreed" Said Mona. So, Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then get out of there fast.

Meanwhile, The Giant Goomba, The Koopas, and Wiggler freed Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek. "Alright, you three are free now from the machine" Said The Giant Goomba. "Alright, let's get out of here" Said The Koopas. "Right" Said Wiggler. "Yeah, we better leave before the cops come" Said Kamek.

"I agree with that" Said Bowser. "So, let's do this" Laughed Bowser Jr. evilly. So, The Giant Goomba, The Koopas, Wiggler, Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek then get freed. Now back to Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember.

"Ha, those fools will never find us now" Said Mario. "Agreed" Said Luigi. "Hey guys, let's head back to the Mushroom Kingdom" Said Ember. "Why so soon"? Asked Toad. "Well, it's because I want to perform a concert there" Said Ember. "Alright, let's go back then, team" Said Waluigi.

"Right" Said Rosalina. So, Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember head back to the Mushroom Kingdom. Meanwhile with Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, The Koopas, Bowser Jr. and Kamek …

"Looks like there's a concert going on in a couple hours at the Mushroom Kingdom" Said Bowser. "It's hosted by Ember" Said Bowser Jr. who was annoyed with Ember. "Well, why not go and see what the concert will be like" Said The Giant Goomba. "Yeah" Said Wiggler.

"That's a good idea, but we need to disguise ourselves" Said Kamek. "I have a good idea" said The Giant Goomba. "What is that"? Asked Bowser. "You three disguise yourselves as Toads to attend the concert, so those fools have no idea you are there" Said The Giant Goomba.

"That sounds like a good idea" Said Bowser Jr. "Well, let's go then" said Bowser. "Right" Said Kamek. "Good luck" Said The Koopas. "Thanks Koopas" Said Bowser. "Anytime" Said The Koopas. "Alright, let's go" Said Kamek. "Right" Said Bowser Jr.

"Sorry that Peach, Mario and Waluigi got away somehow" Said The Giant Goomba. "It's ok, we will get our revenge on them" Said Bowser. "Right" Said Kamek. "Let's go" Said Bowser Jr. "Agreed" Said Kamek. So, Kamek, Bowser and Bowser Jr. go back to the mushroom Kingdom to attend the concert.

All three of them are disguised as Toads so that way, Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember have no idea it's them.

Now back to Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember as they arrive back at the Mushroom Kingdom. "Alright team, we are now back at the Mushroom Kingdom" Said Mario. "Sweet" Said Peach. "Alright, the concert will start soon" Said Ember.

"Good luck, Ember" Said everyone besides Ember. "Thanks everyone" Said Ember. Ember then leaves to get ready for the concert. "Alright, we will wait until the concert starts" Said Mona. "I can't wait to see what the concert will be like" Said Wario. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing.

"Well, we will see" Said Waluigi. "Yeah we will" Said Peach. Little did they realize was that Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek were almost there. Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek then arrive, disguised as Toads, of course. "Alright, little do those fools realize we are here" Laughed Bowser.

"I know" Said Kamek. "This is fun, but Ember will pay" Said Bowser Jr, who looked angry at Ember, due to her tricking him. The concert then started.

"Hello, Mushroom Kingdom!" Ember says into the microphone and her voice echoes around the kingdom so everyone can hear her. "Tell me who you love"! The crowd starts chanting "Ember McLain! Ember McLain! Ember McLain! Ember McLain!

"Why are they chanting Ember's name"? Asked the disguised Kamek. "I have no idea" Said the Disguised Bowser. "I guess we will find out" Said the Disguised Bowser Jr. "Are you already"? Asked Ember. "We are" Said The Crowd.

"Alright" Said Ember. Ember then plays remember and sings the lyrics. In the end, everyone, was chanting her name. "Ember" Ember" chanted the crowd. "Thank you everyone" Said Ember. "That was a great concert" Said Toad. "Agreed" Said Wario.

Then, Mario overhears Bowser, Bowser Jr. and Kamek chanting Ember's name as well. "Those three voices sound familiar" Said Mario. "What is it"? Asked Wario. "Those three voices sound like Bowser, Bowser Jr. And Kamek" Said Mario, pointing to the Three "Toads".

"We don't know what you're talking about" Said Bowser in disguise. "Yeah" Said Kamek in disguise. "We are just normal Toads" Said Bowser Jr in disguise. "No you aren't, I can tell by your voices" replied Mario. "Great, the jig is up" Said Bowser. " I know, might as well get rid of these" Said Kamek.

"Agreed" Said Bowser Jr. Then, Bowser Jr. Kamek, and Bowser all got rid of their disguises. "I knew it" Said Mario. "What do you three want, and how did you get out of prison"? Asked Toadette angrily.

"We got free thanks to The Giant Goomba. Wiggler and The Koopas, and we want revenge" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek. "Those idiots" Said Luigi, referring to The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. "I know" said Rosalina. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek.

Bowser Jr. then tries to talk to Ember and begs her to be his girlfriend once again. "No" Said Ember, refusing Bowser Jr. again. "Come on" Said Bowser Jr, crying. "Crying won't work but I'll be your girlfriend as long as you stop bugging me about it, and decide to be good" Said Ember.

"Deal" Said Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. then tells Bowser that Ember is his girlfriend now. He also says that he is good and no longer evil. "Ok, but just remember, if you want to be evil again, you know where to go" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Kamek.

"Anyways, we will fight later, it's night right now" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek. "Why don't you ever give up"? Asked Toadette. "It's because we don't feel like it" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek. Bowser and Kamek then leave. "Those two won't win" Said Mario. "Agreed" Said Mona.

"At least I'm good, now" Said Bowser Jr. "That's true, but one move, and we will kick you out, Bowser Jr., got it"? Asked Waluigi. "Affirmative" Said Bowser Jr. "Alright, it's getting late, let's go to sleep for the night" Said Rosalina. "My thoughts exactly" Said Toad.

"Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. So, Bowser Jr., Peach, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all go to sleep after brushing teeth. "Night everyone" Said Daisy. "Night" Said everyone else.

Meanwhile … "So, you need our help in tomorrow's fight"? Asked The Giant Goomba. "We do, we need all the help we can get" Said Kamek. "Agreed" Said Bowser. "Alright, we will help" Said Wiggler. "Right, we will get our revenge on those heroes" Laughed The Koopas. "Ha, ha ha" Laughed all of them. What will happen? Find out in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day …. "It sucks that we have to fight against Bowser and Kamek and possibly his helpers, why can't they ever give up"? Asked Mario. "I have no idea" Said Luigi. "They are way too persistent for their own good" Said Waluigi. "I know" Said Bowser Jr.

"Well, let's go fight against the annoyances, yet again" Said Toad. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi agreeing. So, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all go eat breakfast and brush teeth.

"Alright guys, let's go fight Bowser, Kamek and possibly their annoying helpers" Said Mona. "Yeah, and let's pulverize them" Said Waluigi. "Agreed" Said Wario. Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then go to the arena.

Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas were already all there. "Took you long enough" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek. "Be quiet, just give up already" Said Luigi. "Make us" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Kamek. "It's so annoying that you have The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas here" Said Peach.

"Who cares" Said The Giant Goomba. "We do, stop getting in the way already, and just give up" Said Daisy. "Nah, we are good" Said The Koopas. "Man, this is so annoying" Said Mario. "All of us agree" Said Bowser Jr. "Time to fight" Said Wiggler.

"We are ready for you to lose once again" Said Ember. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "We will never lose" Said Bowser. "Agreed" Said Kamek. "Whatever you say" Said Ember.

So, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all go against Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. "You guys are all annoying, stop kidnapping us all the time and taking over the world" Said Wario to Bowser.

"Make us" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said Kamek. Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember then continued fighting against Bowser and his evil gang.

However, Peach, Daisy and Toad got trapped in cages leaving Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, and Ember left fighting. "Great, we got put in cages " Said Daisy. "Yeah, I know" Said Peach. "Well whatever, we will still win" Said Toad. "True" Said Mario.

"You will never beat us" Said Kamek. "Yeah" Said The Giant Goomba. "We will stop you, we always do" Said Luigi. "Whatever you say, idiot" Said Bowser. "You're the idiots" Said Luigi. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said The Giant Koopas.

So, the fight continued except Daisy, Peach and Toad had to watch. Then, Kamek and Wiggler got put in cages . "Ha, looks like you two got put in cages " Said Mario. "So what"? Demanded Kamek. "The point is, we are winning" replied Mario.

"Oh yeah, you just wait, Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas will help us" Said Wiggler. "Whatever" Said Mario. Then, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, and Ember continued fighting against Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas now.

"Too bad we can't help" Said Toad. "I know, but at least Bowser's team is losing" Said Peach. "True" Said Daisy. "Give it up already" Said Toadette. "Make us" Said Bowser. "We will" Said Toadette angrily. "Blah, blah and more blah" Said The Giant Goomba. "We will give you a blah, blah, blah" Bowser Jr. replied.

"Agreed" Said Ember. Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, and Ember continued fighting the best they could. "Yoshi, yo, yo" said Yoshi saying Bowser and his team suck. "I agree with that" Said Waluigi. "Same here" Said Rosalina.

"You're the ones who suck" Said The Giant Goomba. "How are we the ones who suck, when you're the ones who keep bothering us"? Asked Luigi. "You just are" Said The Koopas. The fight then kept on going. Suddenly however, Bowser,

The Giant Goomba and The Koopas got the upper hand, and put Yoshi, Bowser Jr. and Rosalina in cages. "Great, we got put in cages " Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah, I know" Said Rosalina. "We will still win" Said Toadette. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi saying let's hope Bowser loses. "Agreed" Said Waluigi.

"We won't be losing" Said Kamek. "Agreed" Said Wiggler. "Sure you won't" Said Peach, sarcastically. "I hope the fight ends soon, so we can get out of these cages" Said Toad. "Yeah" Said Daisy.

So, Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Toadette, Mona, Wario, and Ember were the ones left fighting against Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas. "Give up Bowser's team, you are outnumbered" Said Wario. "I agree" Said Mona. "We will never give up" Said The Giant Goomba.

"Oh yeah"? Demanded Mario. "Yeah" Said The Koopas. "Bowser and his fools never learn that we are the ones who always end up winning" Said Ember. "Yeah, I know, you would think by now, they would learn not to mess with us" Said Luigi. "Yep" Agreed Ember.

"You can beat them" Said Bowser Jr. to Ember. "Thanks" Said Ember. "You're welcome" Said Bowser Jr. Suddenly however, Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas put in cages Toadette, Mona and Wario, leaving Mario, Waluigi, Ember and Luigi. "Drat, now we only have us left" Said Waluigi.

"Yeah, I know" Said Mario. "Ha, ha, ha, we could actually win" Laughed Bowser. "I know, right" Said The Koopas. "You won't win, we still have four left" Said Wario. "Whatever you say" Said The Giant Goomba.

"This could be our toughest challenge against them, yet" Said Mario. "I know" Said Ember. "What will we do"? Asked Bowser Jr. "We will have to fight and see what happens" Said Luigi. "What if you get put in cages"? Asked Daisy. "Well, we will figure it out" replied Mario.

It sure seems like Mario, Waluigi, Luigi, Bowser Jr., Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember are in a tight corner since everyone besides Mario, Waluigi, Ember and Luigi are put in cages. Will they be able to stop Bowser, The Giant Goomba and the Koopas? Or, will Mario, Waluigi, Ember and Luigi get put in cages as well? Find out in the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

When we last left off, Mario, Luigi, Ember and Waluigi had to fight Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas all alone. Everyone else was trapped thus making things harder for the heroes. Will they win? We will see what happens. "Leave us alone now, Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas" Said Mario.

"Make us" Said Bowser. "Yeah" Said The Giant Goomba. "You will all lose" Said The Koopas to Mario's team. "Sure we will, not" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, even though we are in cages, Mario, Waluigi, Ember and Luigi will still win" Said Rosalina. "Whatever you say" Said Kamek who was also in a cage.

So, Mario, Luigi, Ember and Waluigi continued to fight against Bowser, The Giant Goomba and The Koopas. Suddenly however, Bowser accidentally angers Ember by making her lose a little part of her hair, due to his fire breath. "HOW DARE YOU" Shouted Ember angrily to Bowser.

"Uh-oh" Said Bowser. Bowser tried getting away from Ember. However, Ember was too quick for Bowser, and she caught up to him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR MESSING PART OF MY HAIR UP" said Ember angrily. "I didn't mean it, please calm down" Said Bowser. "NO" Said Ember angrily.

Bowser then gets burnt by Ember's hair. Ember then beats Bowser to a pulp, and when she's finished, he's all bruised. Everyone else watches in amazement and astonishment, knowing they shouldn't making Ember angry. "OW" Said Bowser.

"Well, looks like Ember is still angry, so we have to fight and win" Said Mario. "Agreed" Said Luigi. So, Mario, Luigi and Waluigi continue the fight while Ember was so angry she couldn't focus right then and there. In the end, Mario, Luigi and Waluigi win and free the others from their cages.

Then, Bowser Jr. goes up to Ember, who is still angry and is glaring at Bowser. Bowser Jr. then hugs Ember and calms her down. "Sorry for getting angry" Said Ember. "It's ok, my father isn't worth it" Said Bowser Jr. "Thankfully we won the fight" Said Rosalina.

"I know, right" Said Toadette. "I don't think so" Said The Giant Goomba. The Giant Goomba then freed his teammates. "You cheaters, we beat you fair and square" Said Toad. "Yeah" Said Mona. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying this is an outrage. "Who cares" Said Kamek. "We do, quit bothering us" Said Wario.

"Nah" Said The Koopas. "Well, let's do it" Said Bowser. Bowser, The Giant Goomba, The Koopas, Wiggler and Kamek then revealed they had a machine. "WHAT"? Demanded Peach angrily. "That's right, we have a machine, we will use it to take over the world" Said The Giant Goomba.

"We don't think so" Said Daisy. "Nobody cares what you think" Said The Giant Goomba. "Agreed" Said Wiggler. "Leave us alone" Said Toadette angrily. "Make us" Said Kamek. "Yeah" Said The Giant Goomba. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying you are douche bags to Bowser's team.

"You're the douche bag" Said Bowser angrily. "We hate you so much Bowser and your stupid team" Said Luigi. "Wah" Said Bowser. "I guess we have to fight, hopefully we can destroy that pathetic machine" Said Mona. "Well, we will see" Said Wario. "Yeah, I suppose" Said Bowser Jr.

"You think all of you can beat that machine of ours"? Asked Kamek. "We will beat that stupid machine of yours" Said Ember. "Whatever you say" Said The Koopas. "GRRRRRRRRR" Said Daisy. "GRR, GRR that's all I hear from your pathetic team" Said Bowser. "True" Said Kamek.

"Well, let's destroy that stupid machine now" Said Mario. "Agreed" Said Bowser Jr. "Bring it" Said Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Kamek, Wiggler and The Koopas. "We will" Said Rosalina. "Agreed" Said Mona.

So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember tried to find a way to destroy the machine to no avail. "Great, the machine isn't getting destroyed" Said Wario. "I know, right" Said Peach. "Ha, ha, you'll never figure out a way to get rid of it, and when it warms up, you just wait" Laughed Bowser.

"We will show you" Said Daisy. "Agreed" Said Toad. "Oh yeah"? Asked Kamek. "Yeah" Said Daisy. "Whatever you say" Said The Giant Goomba. "Looks like the machine is at 45%" Laughed The Koopas. "I can't wait for it to fully warm up" Said Wiggler. "Same here" Said The Koopas.

"How are we supposed to get rid of that machine"? Asked Mario. "I don't know" Said Wario. "We have to find some way" Said Mona. "I have an idea" Whispered Rosalina. "What is the idea"? Asked Toad. "We use Yoshi's long tongue to destroy the self-destruct switch I just noticed" Whispered Rosalina. It seems Bowser and his team foolishly put a self-destruct button on their machine. Anyways…

"Sounds perfect" Whispered Waluigi. "WHAT ARE YOU WHISPERING ABOUT" Demanded Wiggler. "None of your business" Said Bowser Jr. "You better tell us" Said Kamek. "Nah" Said Peach. "Do you think the plan will work"? Whispered Mario. "Worth a shot I guess" Whispered Peach.

What will happen and will Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember be able to execute their plan to destroy Bowser and his team's machine successfully? Or, will they fail? Find out in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Last time, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember had to stop Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Kamek, Wiggler and The Koopas' machine. Then, they had an idea to use Yoshi's tongue. So, Yoshi's tongue then destroyed their machine.

"OUR MACHINE" Demanded Bowser angrily. "Ha, that's what you get" Said Mario. "Yeah, now leave us alone" Said Luigi. "Nah, we will take over the world" Laughed Kamek. "You will never take over the world, and we even got rid of your machine, so now what can you do"? Asked Mona.

"This" Said Wiggler. Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Kamek, Wiggler and The Koopas then tied up, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember again. "HEY" they all demanded angrily. "Perfect, we are going to win this time" Stated Bowser.

"Yeah, I know" Said Kamek. "LET US OUT" Demanded Wario. "Make us" Said The Koopas. "Yeah" Said The Giant Goomba. "Just give up, you know you will all lose anyways" Said Toadette. "Yeah, I agree" Said Peach. "Not this time" Said Wiggler. "Yep" Said Bowser. "What are we going to do in this situation"? Asked Toad.

"I don't know" Said Waluigi. "Well, we have to think of a way out" Said Mona. "We will, we just have to think" Said Bowser Jr. "How about we make fun of them"? Suggested Ember. "Alright, that could work" Said Rosalina. "Right then, let's try" Said Peach.

So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember decide to put their plan into action, and make fun of Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and the Koopas. "Hey Bowser's team, you all suck" Laughed Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember.

"HEY" Demanded Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. "That's right, you're too chicken to fight us" Laughed Mario. "I would stop that if I were you" Demanded Bowser angrily. "Yeah, I agree" Said The Giant Goomba. "Nah" Said Toad.

"We are warning you" Said Wiggler. "Yoshi, yo yo said Yoshi saying that Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, Kamek and The Koopas are idiots. "We're warning you" Shouted The Giant Goomba. "Bowser's team is stupid" Said Mario. "THAT'S IT" said Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, Kamek and The Koopas.

Bowser and his team then free, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember. "Ha, you idiots got tricked" Said Rosalina. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said Wiggler. "Now, leave us alone, or we will get rid of you" Said Daisy. "Yeah" Said Waluigi.

"We will never leave you alone" Said Bowser. "Fine then let's fight again" Said Ember. "Fine by us" Said The Giant Goomba. So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all fight against Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler, Kamek and The Koopas, yet again.

While this was going on, Luigi snuck off the battlefield, in order to call the police on Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. Anyways …. "Give it up, your team will never beat us" Said Bowser Jr. "Yeah, I agree with Bowser Jr." Said Rosalina. "We will beat you if it's the last thing we do" Said The Giant Goomba. "Whatever" Said Wario. So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember continued the fight. In the end, they got tied up yet again.

"Great, we are tied up yet again" Said Daisy. "Yeah, I know" Said Wario. "Ha, how does it feel to be on the losing side for once"? Asked Bowser. Little do they realize they will be the ones who lose, thought , Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember.

"It feels just fine" Said Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember, all of them, acting, in order to convince Bowser's team that they won. "Good" Said The Giant Goomba. "Let's build another machine" Said Bowser.

"Right" Said The Koopas. So, The Koopas, Bowser, Kamek, The Giant Goomba and Wiggler build another machine. Meanwhile, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all smirk to themselves. What will happen and will Bowser and his team figure out the cops are coming? Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Last time we left off, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember were tied up by Bowser, Kamek The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas. However, little did Bowser and his team realize that they will be the ones losing in the end, as Luigi called the cops.

Anyways ….. "This is fun" Said Bowser. "Yeah, I know, it's nice we will be the ones that win for once" Said The Giant Goomba. "This is fun" Said Kamek. "I know, ha, ha, to the Mario losers" Said Wiggler. "Yep" Said The Koopas. That's what they think, the Mario team thought. Then, as Bowser, The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas were celebrating their "victory", the cops showed up.

"Hold it right there" Said The Cops. "Oh no" Said Bowser. "Yeah, that's right, the cops are here, so looks like your victory was short lived" Said Luigi. "Yep" Said Mario. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Said The Koopas. "Ha, ha, ha, this is fun" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, I agree" Said Bowser Jr.

"You won't get away with this, we will be back" Said Wiggler. "Yeah" Said The Koopas. "I don't think so, we stopped you" Said Peach. "Yeah, so buh, bye" Said Rosalina. Bowser, Kamek, Wiggler, The Koopas and The Giant Goomba were all put in prison.

Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember were then freed from the cops. "Thanks cops" Said Toadette. "Anytime, now have a good day" Said The cops. "You too" Said Mona. The cops then leave. "Yoshi, yo yo" Said Yoshi saying let's go celebrate with a victory feast like we have in the past.

"Agreed with Yoshi" Said Wario. "Yeah, let's do it" Said Toad. So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all go celebrate with a victory feast. "This is great" Said Mario. "Yeah, I agree" Said Luigi.

"At least we won" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, I agree" Said Bowser Jr. Little did they realize however was that Sir Grodus from the Paper Mario series was there and was not happy with the victory. "I will get Bowser, Wiggler, Kamek, The Koopas and The Giant Goomba free" Said Sir Grodus.

Meanwhile …. "This is fun, I'm glad we won" Said Peach as she was eating chicken at a Chicken restaurant. "Yeah, I know, I'm glad we don't have any more villains to worry about" Said Rosalina. "For now" Said Toadette. "Yeah, true, there are other villains" Said Mona.

"Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "This is a great feast" Said Mona. "I agree" Said Wario, who was eating a lot of chicken. "What should we do after this"? Asked Toad. "I say we go back and rest and relax" Said Daisy. "Me too" Said Ember.

"Then let's do that" Said Mario. "Yeah, I agree" Said Luigi. After eating, , Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all go back home to relax and hang out.

"This is a nice view" Said Waluigi. "Yeah, I agree" Said Bowser Jr. Then, it was midnight. "Alright that was fast, it's midnight already" Said Rosalina. "Yeah, I know" Said Toadette. "Yoshi, yo, yo" Said Yoshi, agreeing. "Yep, let's go to sleep, I'm feeling tired now" Said Mona.

"Agreed" Said Wario. So, Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all get ready to go to sleep. "Night" Said Wario. "Good night" Said everyone else. Then, as , Mario, Luigi, Waluigi, Bowser Jr. Peach, Rosalina, Toadette, Yoshi, Mona, Wario, Toad, Daisy and Ember all fell asleep …..

"Those fools think they won, but just wait until I free Bowser, Kamek The Giant Goomba, Wiggler and The Koopas, thought Sir Grodus to himself ….. Well, this is the end of the story, stay tuned for the next Mario story! The next mario story if you want to read will be under Will at QuoteV


End file.
